Catch Me
by may.hiccks
Summary: Renae Padilla and her best friend we're planning on finally moving out and getting their own place, unfortunately, they have to stay with her uncle and his two friends, also known as Smosh ;D
1. Chapter 1

**SMOSH FANFICTION**

**"CATCH ME"**

**WRITTEN BY : MAY HICCKS :D**

**CHAPTER 1**

**PROLOUGE .**

**RENAE'S POV .**

Ah, summer, the endless meaning of California sunshine. I couldn't wait to finally move out of New York with my best friend and get our own place now that we are 21.

"Remember to set the alarm at five." Ailyn reminded me as I finished packing up.

"Yea, I got it."

"I'm gonna miss you Sugar!" she kissed our white abyssinian baby guinea pig. I wasn't really a fan of guinea pigs, so I just ignored her. "By the way, your mom called. Your uncle is going to pick us up from the airport."

"Okay." I nodded and sighed, taking a long look at our apartment, it looked a little bit naked without her posters and my paintings.

"Can you believe it, Renae? We're finally going to start our lives! Share an apartment, adopt a new pet, get a job..." she continued.

That's the thing about Ailyn, she's a dreamer, I'm not saying it won't happen, I know it will. I'm just saying she thinks ahead too much; but thats one of the things I loved about her.

"We already have an apartment together." I smirked.

"Yeah, but our parents helped. This is a huge responsibility, we're going to work our asses off to pay each month's rent!" she laughed, holding Sugar. "Isn't that right Sugar baby?"

"Don't make me change my mind about it." I moved my hair aside and sighed.

"I'm really going to miss Sugar..." she put her guinea pig back to her cage. "Can we get a new pet once we get to California?"

"Yes, we can." I smiled, looking at her light blue eyes.

"We better get some sleep, it's already eleven." she left my room and took a look at Sugar. "Goodnight."

-next morning ;D

"Wake up! This is not the eeeend! Wake up!" Ailyn shook me to the point where I opened my eyes, half dreaming.

"What the heck?" I almost screamed.

"Thats my favorite song." she held her ipod out, "Wake Up" by Panima was playing.

I looked over at the window and noticed it was dark, then I looked at the clock and it read 5:12 am.

Ailyn was already showered, and her short dark hair was wet, while her face was covered in make up. She had this scene style, she wore alot of eyeliner and mascara, while the rest of her face was pale white, she even wore powder which made it even more white.

I sighed and put on my robe as I ran to the bathroom to shower.

-As I got out, I noticed Ailyn sitting in the corner, where Sugar's cage used to be.

"They came for her already?" I asked, putting on my demin shorts and a hot pink top.

Her parents offered to take Sugar when we were about to leave. She nodded a little sad.

"Dont worry, we'll buy a new pet as soon as we get our apartment." I reminded her. I took out my fuschia bag and made sure I had the passports and all our money.

"I really wanna get a tattoo..." she stated randomly. I laughed a little. "Isn't a little too cold to be wearing shorts and heels?" she looked at my outfit.

"I guess, but after I took a shower, I'm not cold anymore. Plus once we get to California it won't be too cold."

"You have a point." she stood up. "Just be careful, you might get sick."

I rarely get sick, so I just nodded and grabbed my stuff. "Ready to go?"

**ANTHONY'S POV .**

"Ian lets go!" I yelled once again.

"I don't get why I have to go, isn't she your niece?" he came out of the house

"Yeah, and I haven't seen her since we we're kids, and it'll be all weird, so I'm taking you. Besides, it won't take long, I'm just going to take them where they want to go."

"Them? So there's two? You got two nieces?"

"No, it's just one. The other one is a friend of hers."

"Is she hot?" he crossed his arms.

"Get in the car!" I demanded.

"Okay, fine, but you need to buy me some pizza when we get back."

"Whatever." I started the car as he closed the door and put on his seatbelt. "What's that smell?" I sniffed.

"I farted."

"You're disgusting!" I opened the windows.

"What? It's our car! If they don't like it, they might as well get out."

"You better not disrespect them, I don't know her that well, for all we know, she might be some karate expert or something." I explained.

"Yeah right, and I am an amazing magician." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**SMOSH FANFICTION**

**"CATCH ME"**

**WRITTEN BY : MAY HICCKS :D**

**CHAPTER 2**

**RENAE'S POV .**

"Where is he?" Ailyn asked as we stood in front of the airport.

"I have no idea...To be honest, I don't even know how he looks like." I gulped.

"How can you not know how your uncle looks like?" she growled.

"I only remember him when we we're little kids! It's been so long since I seen him!"

"So now what? Are we supposed to stand here just waiting for somebody to come and say '_Hey, are you Renae? Hi, i'm your uncle!" _she made a funny voice. I giggled.

"It's not funny. I'm starving right now!" she whined.

"Well, I have money, let's go try to find a restaurant." I grabbed my stuff as she followed me.

**ANTHONY'S POV .**

"I'm starving right now!" Ian walked around the airport. "Do you even know where your niece is at?"

"No, I told you I haven't speaked to her since we we're kids!"

"Fine, what's her name?"

"Renae."

"Seriously? That's like a dude's name." he laughed. "Why don't you just hold a sign that says her name, you know, like those limo drivers that drive around rich people."

"Get serious."

"I'm still hungry."

"Go buy yourself something to eat! I'm trying to find my niece!"

"Fine, you don't have to be such a douche about it. Gosh!" he left.

I shook my head and noticed a cute girl looking around, as if she was lost. I ran up to her thinking she was my niece and asked her if she remembered me. To my surprise, her boyfriend came at the right time and punched me.

After a few minutes of bleeding internally, I gave up and I eventually sat down and called Ian.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Dude, you have to come here, I saw the two most hottest chicks ever, they seem lost."

"We don't have time to flirt! My niece is out there!"

"Don't be such a pussy, come on. I'm at that one place where we got kicked out last year."

"Oh you mean the one where we saw that old lady? and she thought we were-"

"Yeah, don't say anything, just come!" he hung up.

I sighed, I knew it wasn't right to go meet a couple of girls while my little niece and her friend were waiting for us, but my thoughts broke into actions and I ran to the restaurant where Ian was at.

**RENAE'S POV .**

"So yeah, I do this web show named Smosh, have you heard of it?" this random guy came up to me while Ailyn was out, ordering her food.

"No." I looked away.

"Seriously? Okay, you must be from some other planet if you never heard of me. My name is Ian."

"Oh, hi." I managed to smile a little.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Renae."

"Oh, that's a cool name, my friend has a niece named Renae, I told him that was like, the coolest name ever." he smiled. I couldn't help but blush for some strange reason.

"You're such a liar." another guy showed up and smacked Ian. "You told me you thought it was a dude's name."

"No!" Ian pushed him away. "Get out of here!"

"Hi, I'm Anthony." the guy streched out his hand.

I suddenly had a strange feeling, somewhere between excitement, and creeped out.

"Renae, I'm back." Ailyn smiled, holding a cheese burrito. "Who are your friends?"

"I'm pretty sure, he's my uncle. I don't know about the other one." I looked at them.

"Wait, you're Renae? Like, my niece?" Anthony smiled. "Your mom's name is Maria, right?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed and had the urge to hug him.

"No way! That's awesome! You look so different."

"You mean, I grew up? Grew some curves, some booty?" I stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, you did." Ian nodded and winked at me.

"Don't tell me he's your friend." I stopped smiling.

"You should tell me who's yours." he pointed at Ailyn.

"Oh, hey, my name is Ailyn." she shook my uncle's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Anthony had a weird look on his face, it wasn't creepy, but it was kind of suspicious.

"So, can we like, go now?" Ian broke the cute moment.

"Uh, yeah, are you girls ready?" Anthony grabbed my stuff. "Ian help me out."

"Certainly, I'll grab your niece, if you want." he joked.

"Wait, Ailyn, did you give me back my purse?" I asked.

"Yes, didn't I?" she looked around.

"I can't find it."

"Well I gave it to you!"

"I'm pretty sure you didn't."

"What happened?" Anthony asked.

"My purse!"

"She probably had some tampons or something." Ian explained.

"NO! Well, yes." I smirked. "But I also had all our money in there!"

"That's dumb, why would you keep all your money in a purse. People can jack them up easily." Anthony laughed.

"Where you you keep your money then?" Ailyn asked.

"Boxers. Undies, maybe you should try that."

"Dude, nobody wants bloody money, didn't you hear? She's obviously on her period..." Ian joked.

"OUR MONEY!" I almost cried. "Our stupid savings, we we're suppost to rent our first month with that money!"

"That sucks, so where are you going to stay now?" Ian asked, clueless.

"You can stay with us." Anthony offered.

"No, we can't. We couldn't."

"Dude, are you crazy? There's only three rooms, they're all taken!" Ian reminded him.

"Well, you'll bunk in with me, and we'll give them your room."

"Uh, no, they can't get my room..there's some unusual stuff in there."

We all stood quiet for a while and looked at Ian.

"Fine, they'll move to my room, and i'll sleep in the living room." Anthony nodded.

"How come you don't wanna bunk in with me?"

"You just said your room had unusual stuff!"

"Yeah, for them, but for us, it's pretty usual."

"Fine, whatever, I'll bunk in with you, give them my room, and Corey wouldn't mind extra company, especially if they're girls."

"Are you sure about this?" Ailyn asked.

"It's the least I could do for family. Besides it'll be temporary. You'll get your jobs, and save up your money again."

"I can't believe we lost our money..." I took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times.

"Relax, don't worry. You won't have to pay anything while you're with us. We got it covered, right Ian?"

"Yeah, of course. But we might need to shower together, you know, to save some water...'cus theres two more of us, so, yeah." he looked at me.

Anthony punched him and he shook his head. "I was kidding. But if you want, I mean...you just have to tell me."

"Let's go..." Anthony ignored him and started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**SMOSH FANFICTION**

**"CATCH ME"**

**WRITTEN BY : MAY HICCKS :D**

**CHAPTER 3**

**RENAE'S POV .**

As soon as we parked into their garage, Ian opened our door while Anthony grabbed our stuff and took it inside.

"You have no idea how thankful we are." Ailyn smiled at my uncle.

"You can repay us with a kiss." Ian closed his eyes and puckered up.

"How about a slap?" I joked. He quickly opened his eyes and laughed.

"It's no problem at all, your room is in the 1st door to the left." Anthony responded.

Ailyn and I went to take a look inside, their house was not messy at all, which kind of scared us. Back in NY, between her animal stuff and my art supplies, our apartment was a mess.

We opened Anthony's room and to our surprise, it was neat and clean, just a bed, furniture, and a computer.

Ian took one of my bags and opened it. "Need help unpacking?"

"Don't touch my stuff!" I janked it away.

"Ian, stop scaring my niece and help me move my stuff to your room!" Anthony demanded as he brought the last of our bags.

"Fine..." Ian stood up, grabbed a bunch of Anthony's clothes, and left.

"We're going to take a walk..." Ailyn announced, pulling me outside with her.

"Okay, but just dont get lost!" Anthony yelled as she closed the door.

-"My heels are killing me." I whined, taking a look at my white and pink skilletos.

"Do you think he likes me?" Ailyn asked.

"Ian? Probably."

"No! I mean, your uncle."

"You're crazy." I smirked. The girl just met the dude, and she's already crushing on him?

Well, Ailyn was pretty after all, and she has a bright future as a veterinary technician. Thats the whole reason why we moved to California in the first place, she got her degree as a vet, and I got mines as a computer designer and animation technology. We we're hoping we would get our own apartment though, instead of bunking in with my uncle that I just met, and his weird friend.

"I'm sorry about the money accident." she apologized randomly. I couldn't be mad at her, she's super sweet with anyone.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." I hugged her. "Hopefully our plan is still on track..."

**Anthony's POV .**

"Thanks, man." I sighed as Ian moved all of his stuff to make room for mines.

"It's whatever." he sat down, taking a breath.

"Ian, I don't want you scaring my niece again."

"Dude, you know i'm just kidding! Not my fault she doesn't have a sense of humor." he chuckled. "But she is kind of hot."

"I don't remember her that way..." I tried picturing her in a swim suit, but failed. Which was a good thing, since I didn't wanted to get turned on by my family or anything.

"Her friend is cute too. She has that whole emo thing going on, like you." he pointed.

"Jackass." I laughed.

"I can't believe she's part of your family, I mean, she looks nothing like you. She's hot."

"Shut up."

"No, forreal, and she has the most cutest nose ever, yours is all long and ugly."

"Yours is too." I poked my nose twice, then looked around his room. Charlie kept making a wheek sound and we kept ignoring it. "Hey, weren't we gonna get some pizza?"

"Yeah, but your niece is out, I think we shouldn't leave the house until they're back."

"We can just order it." I stated.

"Hey, thats a great idea." he grabbed my phone and dialed Little Caesar's.

**Renae's POV .**

"Tell me why I keep thinking of your uncle?" Ailyn smiled at me as we sat at the bench. We we're in a park that was about a block away from their house. There was a playground, which made no sense, since there's no little kids around here, it's very silent. We should of seen a few kids running around by now.

"I don't know...you like him?" I rolled my eyes, and heard a skateboarding sound somewhere.

"I mean, he's like, so cute." she put on her headphones and started listening to music.

"I'm gonna go walk around for a bit, stay here." I ordered; she nodded.

-After a few minutes of walking, I heard the skateboarding sound again. When I was in high school, I dated the most cutest skater in our community, his name was Brian, he was a bit of a jackass, but that made him even more attractive. Unfortunately, he moved away to California in our senior year, I never heard about him since. Everytime I hear a skateboard, I think of him.

Not sure if it was because I missed him, or some other reason.

A cold breeze broke my thoughts, I should of listened to Ailyn, it wasn't a very bright idea to wear shorts and a tanktop.

"Renae?" a familiar voice made me turn around.

"Brian?" I chuckled, still frozen.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" he pulled his skateboard and gave me a little hug. For that second, I was warmer. He was wearing black skinny jeans, red shoes, a red jacket and a black snapback. His hair was a little longer than I remembered, but his eyes we're still bright blue like before.

"I...uh, live here." I smilled, getting goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" he took his jacket off, revealing a black Y&R shirt.

"No, no, it's okay." I kept blushing over his amazing smile.

"I insist." he put it over my shoulders anyway. It was so warm. "Better?"

I nodded, biting my lower lip.

"Since when did you move here?"

"Actually, today. Well, I moved in with my uncle for now...while we try to find a place." I explained.

"We?"

"Ailyn and I, she's here too." I hoped he would remember her.

"Thats awesome! I, uh, I live here with my dog." he smirked. "Kind of sucks having an extra room though."

We started walking towards Ailyn, who spotted us a second before, but was still patient.

"So, who's your uncle?"

"His name is Anthony."

"I knew you two we're related." he smirked.

"You know him?" I gasped in excitement.

"Of course...everyone here does. I never talked to him, but I heard he's a nice guy. I remember you showed me pics of your family and said you had an uncle named Anthony. Since you two have the last name, I kept wondering." he explained.

I smiled at the fact that he still remembered that moment, it wasn't even special. That meant he probably remembers more. "Wait, everyone knows him?" I laughed a little.

"They do a web series, Smosh, right?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I just met them today."

"Oh, you also met Ian." he nodded.

"It's weird that you know about this and I don't." I laughed, as Ailyn finally stood up and went to greet Brian.


	4. Chapter 4

**SMOSH FANFICTION**

**"CATCH ME"**

**WRITTEN BY : MAY HICCKS :D**

**CHAPTER 4**

**RENAE'S POV .**

They never really gotten along before. Ailyn used to tell me how much of a bitch he was to her, and that I deserved better. When he used to tell me Ailyn and I didn't had anything in common and it didn't made sense how we could be best friends. I never said anything to them, I felt like if I said something, I was just gonna make it worse.

"I didn't know you lived here." Ailyn looked down, a little scared.

"I didn't either." Brian gave a fake smile.

"So, Brian says he knows my uncle and his friend." I changed the mood a little.

"Well, I don't know them personally..." he remarked.

"Interesting." Ailyn raised her eyebrow and gave me a look that said "Let's go already."

"Uhm, we better go." I immediatly responded. "I told my uncle I wasn't going to take long..."

"Oh, it's fine." Brian smirked.

"So, see you later, I guess." I took off his jacket.

"Just to be sure, keep it." he handed it back and gave me a dazzling grin. I couldn't say no.

"Mkay." I blushed as he faced Ailyn and waved an awkward goodbye.

-"I can't believe he lives here!" I kept smiling.

"I'm so happy for you." she turned off her ipod as we got to the door.

"Are you alright?" I stopped her from opening it.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm used to seeing you two together." she assured and opened it.

There was nobody in the first room, and as we walked into the living room, we saw a random stranger eating pizza and revealing a boner in his shorts.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

Suddenly, more men came out of the aisle wearing the same situation. They all looked at us in disbelief, as supposed as we.

"Oh, they're here!" I heard Anthony yell, and a crew of camera men came out too and filmed us.

Ailyn covered her eyes and I saw my uncle coming out with a boner.

"Oh, God." I backed away for a while.

"It's not what it looks like! It's fake!" he took out some type of belt in the shape of a penis. "We're filming a sketch. That's it!"

"About what!" I gasped.

At that moment, Ian came out, wearing some of my clothes, black leather tights, a purple leather jacket, two scarfs and a pair of my sunglasses. "Oh, I'm gonna go back in the room..."

"Is he wearing my clothes?" I screamed.

"And your lipstick." he came back.

"Go back in the room!" Anthony pushed him.

"I'm scared." Ailyn confessed.

"Hey, are you single?" the weird stranger eating pizza asked.

I looked at Anthony.

**ANTHONY'S POV**

"Here you go, man. I couldn't find any other bears." Ian came inside from the store, and handed me a huge, white teddy bear that read "BE MINE"

"I can't give this to my niece!" I gasped. "It's incest."

"Dude..then, give it to her emo friend. Whatever." he gave me a box of chocolates.

"Thanks man." I opened it.

"No! That's for your niece."

"I didn't asked you to buy her these." I smirked. Then it hit me.

"It's just an apology gift for wearing her clothes! Okay? What, you think I like her or something? Psh, no!" he kept talking. I rolled my eyes and went to knock on their room.

**RENAE'S POV**

_"Maybe you should try loosing some weight, fatty!" - "You know I'm sensative about my weight!"_

Ailyn laughed and I paused the video. "I can't believe how many views they have."

"And subscribers. Look at all their comments! They're a legend!" she smiled.

We we're both laying down in our new bed, scrolling through smosh videos on YouTube.

I finally understood what was happening earlier today, even though it was weird, it was hilarious.

I started giggling and Ailyn stood up to stretch.

"Nice sweats." I looked at her new over-sized pijamas.

"Your uncle left them."

I turned on the lights and looked at her. "You're wearing my uncle's sweats?"

Someone knocked on the door and she went to open it. "It's not like he knows I'm wearing them! He probably forgot them, and I couldn't fight the temptation to wear them, they smell really good too."

Anthony was standing in front of us, looking at Ailyn and holding a giant bear.

"What do you want?" I tried covering my friend as she quickly took off his sweats.

"I...came...to...give her this." he handed the teddy bear to Ailyn, who was now in her underwear.

"Huh?" I looked at them. One was wearing his clothes, then the other gives her a bear?

"And Ian wants you to have these." he handed me a box of chocolates. "I kind of ate one." he informed.

"YOU BITCH!" Ian yelled from the living room.

I smirked a little. "You guys don't have to say sorry. We already know. We we're watching your channel." I explained.

"We should of told you in the first place, I know it would be awkward to come inside with that riot."

"It's alright. You guys are pretty funny too." Ailyn smiled at him.

"Were you wearing my sweatpants?" he asked.

"Okay, it was a fun, tiring day, hopefully it'll be better tomorrow. Goodnight. Sweetdreams. Buh bye." I locked the door and sighed.

Ailyn was about to put the sweats on again, but I gave her a cold look.

"Let's go to sleep."

**ANTHONY'S POV**

"So did they forgave us?" Ian turned off the tv and looked up at me.

"Yeah...but one of them was wearing my clothes."

"Your niece?"

"No, her friend."

"Oh, then I don't care." he turned on the tv again.

"Hey guys!" Corey came in and threw his KFC hat in the table. "How was your day?"

"I got caught wearing girl's clothes." Ian stated.

"Thats not new..."

"By the girl."

"Oh, what girl?" he looked confused.

"My niece and her friend are staying over." I explained.

"The one you we're supposed to pick up from the airport today?"

"Yeah..." I sat down.

"She's staying with us? I have to go shave!" he ran to the bathroom.

As soon as Corey was out of our sight, Ian turned to face me. "Do you think your niece prefers home cooked dinner or some, pizza or something?"

"Ian, you're not dating my niece!"

"C'mon man, she's hot, and clearly she doesn't have any idea, that I'm the perfect man."

"Shut up!" I smacked his head playfully.

"Like if you didn't like her emo friend."

"I dont."

"Yeah, right." he stood up and left the living room.

I thought about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**SMOSH FANFICTION**

**"CATCH ME"**

**WRITTEN BY : MAY HICCKS :D**

**CHAPTER 5**

**RENAE'S POV .**

"It's a new day! Wake yo' ass up!" Ian screamed in my ear.

I immedietaly slapped him in fear of him being a stranger.

"Ouch!" he whined and touched his cheek.

"What the heck?" I covered myself with the blanket and looked aside. "Where's Ailyn?"

"She went to seek a job opening."

"What? By herself?"

"No, Anthony is taking her."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About twenty minutes or so. Which means they wont be back until dinner time, and you and I are all alone." he smiled. I slapped him again. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm not spending a day with you."

"Why not? I mean, we are roommates, we're supposed to hang out, you know, and bond." he explained as I went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

"Not happening."

"I have money. We can go to the movies or something." he shrugged and I took a sip of expired milk. I gave him a sour look. "Okay, how about if we go get you some new clothes? I know I owe you for wearing those tights." he offered.

"How long ago did you have this food?" I looked inside their fridge. Everything was expired.

"I dont know, two, three months?"

"More like two or three years! Ugh. This is gross." I started to throw everything out.

"So what do you say?" he asked again.

"How about you help me get rid of this, and take me to buy some fresh food?" I crossed my arms.

"Deal." he smiled and actually helped me.

I smirked and headed to Anthony's room. "I'm gonna go change, be back in ten minutes."

**ANTHONY'S POV .**

"So where is this interview at?" I asked one more time, trying not to look at Ailyn's legs.

"Um, I wrote the address somewhere, I cant believe I can't find it!" she searched inside her black bag. I took a small peek at her soft looking legs, then quickly focused on the road.

"Oh my gosh! I found it!"

"Great, where is it?"

"What? No, I meant I found my lip stick!" she smiled, holding a small bright red case "I been looking for it since we came here."

"Oh..." I had nothing else to say besides that.

"Oh, here it is!"

"Where?"

"A small picture of Sugar! Isn't she a cutie?" she showed me a picture of a white, fluffy animal.

"So adorable. But whats the address?" I grind my teeth a little.

"Don't worry I found it. 2127 Front St, 95818." she informed.

"We just passed it. I cant go back until the next freeway."

"Well, why did you passed it?"

"Are you serious? You we're looking for other things!" I kind of yelled.

"I wasnt! I found those things while searching for the address."

"Next time, come prepared." I went inside a street and tried making a U turn.

"Like if I knew you were gonna react like a kid!"

I stopped the car. "Me? Act like a kid? Please."

"Well, whatever! I can just walk there."

"You can't. You have no idea where we are."

"Well, then, I'll call Renae!"

"Like if she would know..." I smiled.

"But, she's with Ian. He must know."

"Call her." I dared.

"Don't challenge me, sir." she growled.

"I'm not. If you want to, go ahead." I laughed. She crossed her arms and waited for me to drive.

**RENAE'S POV .**

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, I wore bright orange skinny jeans, a dark blue tanktop with tiny orange flowers as a pattern and navy blue heels.

I didn't used any makeup, my cheeks we're naturally rosy, and I didn't felt like looking my best just to go grocery shopping with Ian.

"Are you rea-WOAH!" Ian opened the door and looked at me.

"Should I wear something else? Orange drives too much attention." I sighed.

"No, orange is perfect. It goes great with your eyes." he nodded. "By the way I threw all of the food away, and now I have no idea what to buy."

"Just leave it to me, all you have to do is take me to the store."

"What store?"

"The one where you buy grocery?"

He looked lost.

"Take me to Wal Mart or something."

"Certainly." he nodded and went to start the car.

-"You have keys right?" I asked as I locked the front door.

"Yeah, don't worry." he smiled and guided me to his car. "Wish I would of gotten ready too, I look like shit."

"No you don't. You look fine."

"You look better than fine, though."

"Really?" I stopped walking and gave him a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I was won-"

"Renae!" I heard a skateboarding noise and I turned to face Brian in front of me.

"Hi!" I hugged him tightly. "Here for your jacket?"

"Nah, not yet, I was just passing by when I saw you. Those jeans caught my eye."

"I know, orange is a pretty sunny color in this dull place." I looked at the sky, it seemed like if it was going to rain.

"The color didn't caught my eye, the way your ass fills it did." he winked.

"Shut up!" I laughed. "Oh, this is Ian. Ian, this is Brian." I quickly remembered.

"Hi." Ian shook his hand.

"Finally good to meet one of the Smosh superstars." Brian smiled.

"Brian and I dated in high school a long time ago." I explained.

"Really? Wow...thats interesting." Ian nodded. "Um, I'll be in the car waiting, if you need anything."

"Um, okay then." I smiled as he left.

"So, listen, I was wondering if I could see you later tonight? Maybe take a walk?" Brian held my hand. I wanted to die.

"Sure. That sounds, nice." I nodded, blushing like crazy.

"I'll pick you up around nine. Sounds good?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I see you gotta go, so, see you later." he kissed my cheek and skated away.

I quickly went inside Ian's car since it started freezing.

"Ready to go?" he uncrossed his arms and smiled.

"Yep."

**ANTHONY'S POV .**

"Here we are, Sacramento's Pet Shelter. Want me to pick you up when you're done?" I asked, stopping in front of the place.

"Actually, can you come in? I'm a little shy." she gulped and gave me a scared look. How could I say no? I nodded and parked near.

As we got out of the car, she put her skirt down, and held my hand to walk inside.

"Welcome to the Sacramento Pet Shelter, may I help you?" Vanessa looked up and glared at us.

She and I used to date five years ago for three years, we cut off contact as soon as we broke up. I can't believe she works here.

"Hi, my name is Ailyn Diaz, I was scheduled an appointment for an interview."

"Oh, yes, have a seat, they'll call you as soon as possible." she gave me a weird look and Ailyn pulled me to sit next to her.

"I'm so nervous." she held both my hands and laughed.

"Don't be. You'll do great." I smirked in a low voice, so Vanessa wouldn't hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**SMOSH FANFICTION**

**"CATCH ME"**

**WRITTEN BY : MAY HICCKS :D**

**CHAPTER 6**

**RENAE'S POV .**

"Wow, $200, who would of thought food was so expensive." Ian huffed as he carried most of the grocery bags back to the car.

"More expensive is the indigestable food you two buy every Thrusday." I joked.

"You have to admit, it's pretty good."

"Yeah, it is." I helped him close the back of the car.

"You wanna go get some?"

"Excuse me?"

"Get some food. You know, Mickey Dee's?"

"How about we go home, and I'll cook something?"

"Sounds like a date."

"For all of us, including Ailyn and Anthony."

"Sounds like a double date." he smiled.

"You piss me off." I joked and got inside the car.

"In a good way?"

**ANTHONY'S POV .**

"Ailyn Diaz?" a tall, professional looking guy opened the door to his office and asked her to come in.

"Wish me luck." she whispered as she let go of my hand. I suddenly became colder.

As soon as the door closed, Vanessa smiled at me and tried making a conversation.

"So, hows life treating you?"

"Very well, and you?" I cleared my throat.

"Could do better...I mean, I'm the desk lady while your girlfriend has a pretty big chance on becoming the vet's assistant."

"She's not...my girlfriend." I looked down.

"Really? Well, by the looks of it, there's some chemistry going around."

"I'm not really thinking about relationships." I admitted. My number one focus was Smosh.

"Well, have you told her that?"

I sat quietly for a few minutes. Vanessa broke up with me two years ago, the pain was unbereable. She was the only girl that lasted three years with me, after her, I decided to stay single. By the way she acts now, it seems like our breakup never affected her, like it affected me.

"No..." I quietly sighed.

The door opened, and Ailyn came out, smiling. "I got the job!"

"You'll start next week, so you can settle down, Sacramento is a beautiful place." the guy smiled at her. He looved very young. 29 tops.

"Anthony, this is Dr. Bowden. I'm going to be his assistant!" she jumped and hugged my waist.

"Her resume was outstanding, and she seems like a very nice girl. You are one lucky guy." Dr. Bowden padded my back and went back to his office.

"C'mon, let's go tell Renae and Ian!" she pulled me away.

I took a glimpse of Vanessa as she waved goodbye.

**IAN'S POV .**

I smiled at Renae as she cooked a steak and rinsed some pasta.

"Are you planning on just staring at me while I cook?" she giggled and moved her curly hair aside.

"Can I?"

"You wish. Come help me."

"Alright" I had a warm feeling. I felt comftorable, knowing she was a bit out of my league because she was considered family, I still wanted to praise her with affection.

"I think I'm done with the sauce, can you pass me the pasta?" she asked.

I grabbed the bowl and waited for her to give me more commands.

She put a wooden spoon in my face and licked her lips. "Wanna taste?"

"No, thank you." I backed away a little.

She still had some sauce near her lip. "C'mon, taste it. Please?" she insisted.

I put the spoon away and kissed her tender lips. I tasted the salty sauce and then her sweet saliva. As we both played with our tongues, I held her waist and pulled her closer.

Two seconds later, she pulled away and looked behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"Woah. Walk in and the first thing I see is Ian making out with Anthony's neice." Corey smirked and put his hat on the table. "It smells good."

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Renae walked away and locked herself inside Anthony's room.

"Renae! Can we talk?" I called after her, but it was useless. "Great, now who's gonna cook?"

"Luckily, I'm a great cook, and I'll continue her recipe. Just dont try to kiss me." Corey sighed.

**AILYN'S POV .**

Anthony was being really silent on our way back to the house.

"Is something wrong?" I randomly worried.

"No." I could barely hear him.

"Well, is something right? Get it?" I laughed, then coughed a little. He was still serious. "You dated that girl in the desk, didn't you?"

He looked at me quickly. "What? How did you know?"

"I could tell, the way you looked at her when we left, and how she stared at you when we came in. I pretty much know."

"Wow, so I'm guessing you had plenty of relationships before."

"Oh no. Nothing really. I had a few boyfriends, but they all broke up with me. I learned it from watching Renae go through it, actually."

"You two are really close, huh?"

I sighed and thought about all those moments I shared with Renae. Her getting wasted, and me waiting for her until 3 am to give her some hot of soup and a massage to make her fall asleep. When she went through another breakup, and I would stay up with her and watch movies while we both pig out. Taking her out as much as possible to make her forget about guys.

Singing to High School Musical like when we we're freshmen in high school. Doing our nails and dying eachother's hair. Even though she puts me aside sometimes, she's the bestest friend I could ask for.

"We're here." Anthony reminded me, and I nodded.

**RENAE'S POV .**

"I will appreciate it if nobody knew this happened." Ian said quietly as Corey, him, and I sat around the rectangle table.

"Don't worry guys, I won't speak a word. You're both my friends, right?"

"Thanks." I sighed and played with the spaghetti.

"You guys just have to do me a favor, each." Corey added.

I was about to say something, when Anthony and Ailyn came in.

"What smells so good?" Anthony asked, smiling at the feast we prepared.

"Wow, did you cooked this?" Ailyn sat next to me and grabbed a plate.

We prepared spaghetti, meatballs, turkey, garlic bread, steak, and salad.

"Well, dig in!" I smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**SMOSH FANFICTION**

**"CATCH ME"**

**WRITTEN BY : MAY HICCKS :D**

**CHAPTER 7**

**RENAE'S POV .**

As soon as all of us finished eating, Ailyn and I got up to clean the dishes.

"Uh, I'll do it!" Ian offered.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Anthony and Corey looked at him. "Since when?"

"C'mon guys, it's just doing chores." he grabbed the plates and made his way to the small kitchen.

"I guess, we can sit down, then." I told Ailyn.

As soon as we sat down, Ian tripped and let the dishes fall. "I'm alright!" he laughed. He still sounded hurt.

"Don't worry, we'll help him." Anthony sighed.

The door rang and Ian stood up to answer. His shit was stained, and he had a small cut in his cheek.

"Is Renae home?" Brian asked.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, I still wasn't ready, I totally forgot about him.

"Nope, sorry." Ian closed the door on his face.

"IAN!" I ran to open it again. "I'm so sorry, I kinda forgot we we're supposed to take a walk."

Ian was still standing next to me, inspecting Brian.

"Oh, well, thats alright. We can cancel it if you want."

"NO!" I almost yelled. "I mean, no, why cancel it? You're here...and I'm here...so, let's just go. Let me get my jacket. I mean your jacket. Yeah." I kind of felt dizzy everytime I saw his perfect blue eyes.

"You can wear my jacket." Ian offered.

"I'm sorry but I think she prefers something less...dirty." Brian joked.

"Oh, yeah, I kind of fell down while carrying the dishes." he looked down. I felt a little sorry.

Ailyn tossed me the jacket and I stepped outside. "I'll be back, and Ian, thanks for the offer." I smiled and he closed the door.

-"I keep having this feeling that he doesn't like me very much." Brian spoke as we walked towards the park. It was barely eight and it was already dark.

"Ian? Why?"

"Well, for one, he shut the door to my face." he laughed. "Plus it looks like there's something going on between you two."

I stopped walking. "Why...would you say that?" I remembered the kiss from earlier.

"I'm just playing, Renae...calm down." he laughed.

Oh, yeah. I forgot how hard he jokes around, sometimes he used to hurt my feelings with his dull sense of humor, but I never mentioned it to him.

"You haven't changed at all. Have you?" he stopped walking and looked at me.

"Huh?"

"You're still the same you..."

"What do you mean?"

"When it comes to saying your true feelings, you fail. I tried making you cry for some time, while we we're going out. Only because I wanted you to tell me you were hurt. You never did..."

I looked down, then he grabbed my chin gently to make me look up.

"There was lack of communication between us, which made me wonder why the hell we're we still together. I wanted you to tell me everything. Like you did with Ailyn. To be honest, I kind of hated her then."

It all made sense now. Brian was jealous of Ailyn because she and I we're super close. While he and I acted like if we we're just...friends.

"Brian, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way."

"It's all good...I should apologize for being so harsh to you." he smirked and put his hands in his pockets. We kept walking, then a cold breeze made me stop again.

"I never wanted us to break up." I admitted.

"Really?"

"I mean, I really liked you. Even when you acted like a bitch, it made you even hotter."

"You don't say..." he laughed. "I'm sorry we had to break up, then."

"It's fine, I mean, who ever thought I'd see you again." I blushed.

"Right? It's faith. Or something..." he smiled from one side and one of his dimples greeted me.

"Faith..." I repeated. At that moment, he grabbed my face with his soft hands, pulled me closer, and kissed me.

**IAN'S POV.**

"He kissed her?" Anthony and I asked in unison.

Ailyn put her cup of chocolate down and nodded. "I saw it with my own eyes. Brian knew I saw him, thats when he broke up with Renae, then avoided her for a month, while he moved here. He was afraid that I was going to tell her."

"So, did you?" I had an urge to look for them and just tell her this story.

"No, I never thought we'd see him again, and she was infatuated with him. It would of hurt her more to know it." she explained.

"Well, who cares? We should tell her as soon as possible before they start dating again!" I insisted.

"Ian, calm down." Anthony slapped me.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"Anyways, you guys can't say anything. I'm sure Renae won't fall for him again, and if she does. then I should be the one telling her, she won't believe any of you, after all." she shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys, but this is just scandalous." Corey shook his head and went to his room. "Goodnight, I have work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I need to go shower, we have a script to write, Ian." Anthony reminded me, then left to the bathroom.

I looked at Ailyn as she drank more hot chocolate. "Perv."

"What? Why? I was just thinking. Excuse me!" I looked away.

"I know you like her, Ian."

"What? Like who? I don't like anyone."

"It's obvious."

I froze a little.

"Look, if you don't confess your love sooner, the harder it will be to get her."

"That makes...no sense." I blinked.

"Of course, I'd expect you to say that." she smirked and drank more chocolate.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and turned on the tv, was she calling me stupid? I'll confess I like her when I'm ready. Time is not running out, it's not like they're dating.

"We're dating!" Renae opened the door, holding Brian's hand.

"Hey guys." he smiled.

"...Fuck." I whispered.


End file.
